Hari Pertama Puasa
by Saki Maou
Summary: Hari pertama puasa di kediaman Phantomhive,,warning! tidak ada flame disini  Review please


Hallo Mina ^^

Perkenalkan saia author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji,,bagi para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman,,mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m

Saia persembahkan fic ini untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah ^^..bagi yang beragama lain jangan tersinggung yaa...

Disclaimer: Itu tuh Mpok Yana Toboso yang suka jualan nasi pecel dideket rumah Author *di Goreng Yana Toboso*

Genre: Humor GaMut(Gak Mutu) dan garing

Warning: Typoo,,OOC akut,,,gaje,,Jayus,,bisa menyebabkan ayan,Asma,Kanker mata,,dan Kegilaan yang menular (?)

Hari Pertama Puasa

Subuh yang tenang di mansion Phantomhive,jam masih menunjukkan pukul 03.00 waktu setempat,,,,Sesosok manusia-ralat-Iblis sedang berkutat di dapur. sosok tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sebastian Michaelis,Butler perfek dan tampan tapi sayangnya bukan manusia. readers penasaran apa yang dilakukan iblis ganteng kita di dapur?Tentunya dia sedang memasak *Readers:Ya iyalah,masa boker,Author sarap!*Tapi kenapa Sebastian Memasak di pagi buta seperti ini?

setelah diselidiki oleh Detektif Selok Omes(?) ternyata Sebastian memasak makanan untuk sahur,Wait,Sahur? Bukannya chara di Black Butler ngak ada yang islam ya? Tapi karena ini fic gila buatan author yang juga gila kita asumsikan saja mereka beragama Islam *Ditendang*tapi ada satu lagi keanehan...kenapa Sebastian masih bebas berkeliaran ketika Ramadhan?Bukannya setan akan dirantai selama bulan puasa? (Setau author)Kenapa Sebastian masih bisa berkeliaran? Kenapa Korupsi terus meraja lela di Indonesia ? *dilempar granat* Oke2 bek tu the topik

Karena Author juga ngak tau gimana caranya Sebastian ngak kerantai pas Ramadhan, Kita tinggalkan saja masalah ini. Nah,,sekarang Sebastian sudah selesai masak,,lalu dia bergegas ke kamar Ciel dengan membawa grobak sampah *plakk* Maksudnya troli berisi makanan yang baru dimasak tadi.

Tok..tok *ingat ini suara pintu diketok bukan bunyi Author motongin cabe* "bangun tuan muda" Kata Sebastian sambil menggoyang2 tubuh Ciel "Sebentar lagi Seb, 5 menit aja" kata Ciel sambil menarik selimutnya "tuan muda,kalau tidak cepat bangun semur jengkol ini akan saya berikan ke Momon (1)" Kata Sebastian sambil senyam-senyum kaya kesambet malaikat (?). "Oke aku bangun" kata Ciel ogah-ogahan. Sebastian lalu memberikan teh sahur(?) kepada Ciel, "Sebastian ini teh apa?" Kata Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh cinta *ditendang Ciel* Maksudnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ini adalah teh Upet,,Asli dari Cirebon Indonesia" Kata Sebastian dengan semangat 45 yang melebihi semangat pejuang2 pertempuran 5 hari di Semarang *malah nyanbung ke Sejarah =.=*. "Kita masih punya persediaan teh ini kan?" tanya Ciel.. "masih tuan Muda, Cukup sampai lebaran"

Apakah Readers mau tau apa makan Sahur Ciel selain selain semur jengkol? dan ini dia menu makan sahur Ciel:

Oseng2 kangkung saus tiram

Nasi Uduk

Semur ayam

Telur balado

*Author Ngiler* *readers: Oi puasa!*Oke,,daripada saia batal puasa mendingan lanjutin aja

Ketika Sebastian kembali ke dapur, ternyata trio dodol *digeplak Bard,Fini ,Maylene* dan pak Tanaka sudah bangun.

"Argh...masih ngantuk nih" Bard bergumam ngak jelas sambil klesotan di lantai (?). "Tapikan kita harus sahur atau ngak kita bakal laper banget pas puasa" Kata Maylene, Fini cuma angguk anguk aja karena masih ngantuk.,, "Ho Ho Ho" dah pada taukan readers siapa yang ngomong kaya gini.

"Kalian ini mengeluh saja, Sudah skarang cepat makan nanti keburu Imsak" Kata Sebastian ngebos

Karena Author dah capek ngetiknya jadi kita skip aja ya! *ditimpuk sendal*

Sepuluh menit sebelum Maghrib

Seperti kita yang sedang menunggu adzan maghrib,Ciel dan Sebastian sedang nonton Tv di ruang Keluarga,,Walaupun jaman Ciel idup belum ada TV tapi di fanfic semua bisa terjadi bukan? makanya Ciel disini udah punya TV

"Seb, bukanya berapa menit lagi nihh" kata Ciel dengan muka melas. "Sebentar lagi tuan, saya juga sudah lapar kok" Oooo...rupanya iblis juga bisa laper toh. Ciel dan Sebastian kembali nonton Tv,,acara tvnya sekarang adalah kultum 5 menit bersama Ustad Jajang al Buromi yang sedang nyerocos tentang Cara merekit bom yang benar *Sesat ini,jangan ditiru ya* Lalu kultum gaje bin ngaco tadi selesai,,setelah beberapa menit,akhirnya saat yang ditunggu2in semua orang yang puasapun tiba

Allahu akbar,,Allahu akbar...Begitulah suara merdu yang sangat indah bagi siapapun yg berpuasa

Alhamdulillah (?) akhirnya buka juga,kata trio dod- Eh-maksud saya trio pinter *Author keselek sendok* Ho ho ho kata pak Tanaka heboh. "nah mari kita buka bersama" kata Sebastian yang saia juga ngak tau kapan perginya tau2 dah nongol lagi di ruang keluarga sambil bawa berbagai makanan untuk buka puasa,,isinya ada Es pisang hijau,,Kolak,,aneka kue,,es cendol, siomay,batagor dan otak2 bakar. *Author ngiler (lagi)*

lalu mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya,,sampai troli makanan yg dibawa Sebastian kinclong kaya jidatnya Claude *digiles Claude*" Ahh,,kenyangnya kata ciel dengan posisi tidak elit alias nyungseb di lantai. "umm...nah sekarang setelah kenyang mari kita Sholat" dan mereka pun sholat maghrib berjamaah yang di imami oleh Sebastian,,sekali lagi saia ingatkan kalau di fanfic semua bisa terjadi termasuk Sebastian yang ngak bisa kobong kena do'a dan ampe bisa ngimamin gitu

setelah solat maghrib mereka ngaji bersama dan selesailah fic ini...

Fin (dengan tidak elitnya)

Uaaaaa...ancur,,garing ngak lucu lagi...aduh maafkan saia,saia ngak mood karena perut laper n tenggorokan kering *alesan*dan saia juga tau ni Fic telat banget di update karena puasa aja udah seminggu lebih *pundung*

Tapi saia tetep mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian,, dan untuk flame saia mohon jangan ya..karena saia ngetik ini penuh dengan perjuangan dan do'a *lebay*

Momon: salah satu Kucingnya Sebastian,Warnanya item, Perseneling bagus,Bodi 250cc *oi ini kucing bukan motor!*

**REVIEW PLEASE *NGACUNGIN GOLOK (?)***


End file.
